1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to a distributed processing, interactive computer network intended to provide very large numbers of simultaneous users; e.g. millions, access to an interactive service having large numbers; e.g., thousands, of applications which include pre-created, interactive text/graphic sessions; and more particularly, to a method for presenting advertising to service users during interactive sessions, the method featuring steps for presenting advertising concurrently with applications, the advertising being organized as data which is stored for presentation and replenished at the user sites so as to minimize interference with retrieval and presentation of application data; the method also featuring steps for individualizing the advertising presented based on user characterizations defined by service interaction and/or other data such as user demographics and geographical location.
2. Prior Art
Interactive computer networks are not new. Traditionally they have included conventional, hierarchical architectures wherein a central, host computer responds to the information requests of multiple users. An illustration would be a time-sharing network in which multiple users, each at a remote terminal, log onto a host that provides data and software resource for sequentially receiving user data processing requests, executing them and supplying responses back to the users.
While such networks have been successful in making the processing power of large computers available to many users, problems have existed with them. For example, in such networks, the host has been required to satisfy all the user data processing requests. As a result, processing bottlenecks arise at the host that cause network slowdowns and compel expansion in computing resources; i.e., bigger and more complex computer facilities, where response times are sought to be held low in the face of increasing user populations.
Host size and complexity, however, are liabilities for interactive networks recently introduced to offer large numbers of the public access to transactional services such as home shopping, banking, and investment maintenance, as well as informational services concerning entertainment, business and personal matters. As can be appreciated, commercial interactive networks will have to provide attractive services at low cost and with minimal response times in order to be successful. Unlike military and governmental networks where, because of the compulsory nature of the service performed, costs, content and efficiency are of secondary concern, in commercial services, since use is predominantly elective, and paid for by the consumer, costs will have to be held low, content made interesting and response times reduced in order to attract and hold both users who would subscribe to the service and merchandisers who would rely on it as a channel of distribution for their good and services. Accordingly, if the service delivery system is allowed to increase in size and complexity, either unchecked or unsubsidized, higher use costs would have to be charged to recover the larger capital and operating expenses, with the negatively, spiralling effect that fewer users could be attracted and be available over which to spread the costs for sustaining the service.
In the past, other suppliers of mass-media services such as radio, television, newspapers, and magazines, have sought to hold access and subscription prices to affordable levels by relying on advertising income to offset the costs of providing their users with the benefits of technological advance. However, in the case of interactive computer services, it has not been apparent how advertising could be introduced without adversely affecting service speed and content quality, which as noted, are considered essential elements for service success.
Particularly, in an interactive service, if advertising were provided in a conventional manner; as for example, by providing the advertising as additional data to be supplied to and presented at the user sites, the effort would compete with the supplying and presentation of service application data, and have the undesirable effect of diminishing service response time. More specifically, if advertising were supplied conventionally from a host to a user site, the application traffic, which constitutes the substance of the service, would have to compete with advertising for network communication resources. Yet additionally, even if traffic conflicts were somehow avoided, the presentation of the service applications would have to be interrupted and delayed; for example like television and radio commercials, as advertising content was presented to the user. The effect of these anticipated delays would be to degrade application response time and diminishing service attractiveness.
Additionally, in view of the need to maintain the user's interest in application content so as to drive the interactive session, it has not been apparent how advertising matter could be provided without distracting the user or disrupting the session. Where service response time is diminished for the sake of advertising which is either irrelevant or distasteful, insult is added to the injury, increasing the likelihood the user, and service, will be, simply, turned off.